1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for sensing radiation from a radiation source on a traveling strip-like sample reflected from or transmitted through the sample.
With certain kinds of products, it seems sensible or even necessary, to perform quality controls during the production, for example with regard to the material composition of the product. Such controls are often performed by means of the interaction of radiation, for example infra red radiation, with the samples to be tested. Thereby the sample is exposed to the radiation and the radiation, transmitted through the sample or reflected from the surface of the sample, is guided to a unit of analysis. Thereby it is desired that, the measures for the quality control are integrated into the production process in such a way that this process is disturbed as little as possible.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the case of traveling strip-like products, as for example paper and textile webs, it is known to admit a radiation to the traveling product at a certain position of the path of the product and to capture a largest possible fracture of the reflected or transmitted radiation with radiation absorption devices, which in a fixed position. To make sure that as little as possible of this radiation is lost, it is favorable to guide these radiation absorption devices as close to the sample to be tested as possible. If the radiation absorption devices are mounted onto the traveling sample directly, it leads to the disadvantage of an effect of the friction, which may impair the product.